1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, the design and layout of components of computer systems.
2. Related Art
With the growth of computing applications, there has been an associated increase in the need for servers and larger scale computer systems. These server systems include such components as CPUs, hard drives, CD-ROMs, DVDs, tape backup systems, peripheral cards, monitors, and universal power supplies.
Network server components can be mounted vertically on a server rack or cabinet in a dedicated server location, often with temperature, humidity, and particle controls. Using such racks, server components can be stored with high space efficiency, while allowing easy visual and manual access. Server racks and cabinets have standard size mounting holes to which computer equipment can be attached. Rack-mounted equipment are typically provided in unit or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d sizes. A typical 1 unit (xe2x80x9c1Uxe2x80x9d ) server measures 1.75xe2x80x3 high, 19.00xe2x80x3 wide, and 24.00xe2x80x3 deep. An advantage of a 1U server is that its low profile allows a larger number of devices to be mounted on a given rack. For example, forty-two (42) 1U servers can be mounted in a single 7-foot rack. However, low profile servers such as 1U servers have some disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that cooling the various components mounted inside the low profile servers becomes more difficult. As mentioned above, a 1U server is only 1.75xe2x80x3 high. This makes it difficult to circulate air throughout the system and cool the components mounted inside the server such as disk drives and CPU(s). With respect to the CPUs in the system, the cooling problem is compounded since heat sinks that include a dedicated fan cannot be mounted to the CPUs. This is because heat sinks with dedicated fans are too tall to fit inside the 1.75xe2x80x3 chassis.
Another disadvantage is that components such as tape drives are difficult to mount inside the low profile 1U chassis. These components often require the use of multiple screws and/or other fasteners to secure the components within the chassis. This makes installation and removal of the components difficult. Further, the screws and fasteners are often dropped or lost within a chassis increasing the possibility of an electrical short. Finally, the components are generally mass produced and include multiple mounting holes into which screws are inserted to secure the components to the chassis. But, since the components are mass produced, hole location tolerances are often exceeded making it difficult or impossible to fasten a screw into each mounting hole.
Yet another disadvantage is that conventional chassis in 1U systems, and in particular the rear panels of the chassis, are designed to accommodate a single type of motherboard or printed circuit board (PCB). In other words, the rear panels cannot easily be changed so that the chassis can accommodate multiple types of motherboards. Further, conventional systems that do allow for changing of the rear panels do so by compromising the structural integrity of the chassis. That is, the chassis may sag and place pressure on other servers located beneath the sagging chassis.
Accordingly, a computer system that overcomes the disadvantages mentioned above is needed.
A low profile high density rack mountable enclosure with superior cooling and highly accessible re-configurable components is disclosed.
One embodiment of the present invention discloses a computer system comprising a chassis for holding a plurality of computer components, a CPU having a heatsink mounted thereon, wherein the CPU is mounted in the chassis, and a first blower having an inlet for receiving air and an outlet for expelling air, wherein the first blower is mounted in the chassis proximate to the CPU.
Another embodiment of the present invention discloses a retention clip for use in a computer system, the retention clip comprising a base portion having at least one tab, and a flange portion having at least one mounting hole, wherein the flange portion is connected to the base portion, and wherein the flange portion makes an angle with the base portion.
Another embodiment of the present invention discloses a computer enclosure comprising a chassis having a left side, a right side, and a bottom side, wherein a rear edge of the bottom side includes an open hem, a top panel, wherein a rear edge of the top panel includes an open hem, and a rear panel having a left side, a right side, a top side, and a bottom side, wherein the open hem of the bottom side is adapted to receive the bottom side of the rear panel, and the open hem of the top panel is adapted to receive the top side of the rear panel.